draclynfandomcom-20200215-history
Greybrook
HISTORY Greybrook, by far, is seen as a carefree realm. When the great exploration occured and Odimir Lochvale made his way from Leranna Eckrock and formed his self-titled realm, he brought along a merchant companion named Hermann Soghaas. Soghaas was a very jovial fellow with little desire to fight with magic or weapons. Instead, he felt that the absence of both would create a eutopian society where all could live peacefully. Weapons and magic were only needed to suppliment daily life. Bows and arrows were needed to hunt; Magic to create supplies needed when there happens to be a shortage (like for water during a drought, fire for warmth in a snowy or wet season). Because of the differences between Hermann and Odimir, the two parted ways and Hermann, with his followers, founded a settlement to the north of Lochvale. There was never a time when the friends became enemies. In fact, Lochvale often offered protection to Greybrook when invaders from Arcor came around. Before leaving, a powerful wizard, originally a member from Feywald who had been banished, cast a spell over the realm of Greybrook turning them all into a society of that was never going to be reversable. Shortly after it occured, the wizard was sleign by a knight of Lochvale who hunted him down. To this day, Greybrook remains a realm of people who have accepted their fate and life everyday life to the fullest. Full of merchants, tavern owners, miners, and aristocrats, Greybrook sports its carefree life style with festivals and parties. No other realm has ever dared to invade Greybrook simply because of it's importance in society and its backing from every other realm. GEOGRAPHY AND CLIMATE Goes here when we've figured it out... I'm thinking lots of grassy fields and generally warm? CULTURE PEOPLE Nearly all inhabitants of Greybrook are , allowing them to enjoy their preferred lifestyle to the fullest. A few people of other races have mingled in with them, but all know that to migrate to Greybrook without adopting the culture would be a futile venture. FOOD The people of Greybrook are not picky about their diets: if there si something edible, they'll eat it. Mealtime is more of a constsant than a set schedule; they eat as they feel like it, resulting in a near constant grazing. The most notable exception is during festivals, when they will fast for the day before a large, community-wide feast. STYLE They wear airy clothing in bright colors with a lot of decoration, mainly of abstract designs. Usual materials are light synthetic fibers. Knee-length drawstring pants, flared sleeves, and high collars are common. Men and women both wear their hair long, generally worn up in simple ponytails. During festivals, clothing is typically made of silk in colors appropriate to the celebration, men wear full-length pants and intricately braid their hair with silk ribbons while women wear skirts and leave their hair down. SOCIAL STRUCTURE These people place little to no emphasis on a person's "status"; as far as they are concerned, all are equal under the eye of the Gods and Goddesses. They accept one another with open arms, doing their best not to judge one another unfairly, and giving repeated "second" chances. FAMILY STRUCTURE Family is considered to include a wide variety of extended relatives - most considered to be "cousins". Families are also very close, often all living within a very close area. All ages are revered, though those who have had children are slightly elevated. Families also share openly, not much caring about "yours" and "mine". EVERYDAY LIFE Citizens of Greybrook work hard and play hard. They get up early so they can diligently get their work for the day done, though they also do not hesitate to take much needed breaks throughout the day. At the end of the work day, most take a short nap before joining in nighttime celebrations. Each night is a party, even when there's no official festival, including drinking, dancing, and general merriment. FESTIVALS The festivals they have go here once decided. Category:Realms